1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baited hook and line fishing, and more particularly concerns a fishing technique known as jug fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common fishing technique known for years is jug fishing. Jug fishing typically involves tying a line with a baited hook onto the handle of an empty plastic jug of the kind used for packaging milk, laundry bleach, and other common commodities of commerce. A fishermen sets the jug and line adrift in bodies of water such as farm ponds, coves, creeks, lakes, etc. Rapid bobbing or running of the jug indicates that a fish is hooked. The fisherman rows or motors his boat to the jug, retrieves the fish, rebaits the hook, and returns the jug to the water.
Many states allow up to fifty jugs per license holder. Handling such a large number of jugs in a boat requires great care to avoid tangling of the lines, both when launching them, and when retrieving them after fishing is concluded. It is both time consuming and inefficient to bait individual hooks as the jugs are placed in the water, while simultaneously handling the oars and occasionally separating tangled lines. Therefore, there is a need for an improved jug configuration to enhance the efficiency of jug fishing.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 291,905, issued on Sep. 15, 1987 to Howard Brachear, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,449, issued on Aug. 26, 1986 to Howard Brachear, both show a fishing jug comprising a container with two end walls and a handle with a removable seal plug. Neither one of Brachear '905 and Brachear '449 suggest a fishing jug according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,769, issued on Jun. 16, 1987 to Fayette Thompson, describes a fishing float comprising a buoyant member and a pulley mounted to the buoyant member. A guide means is mounted to the buoyant member for guiding a fishing line onto and off the pulley. Thompson does not suggest a fishing jug according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,219, issued on Aug. 15, 1989 to Marcus W. Severance et al., describes a fishing float comprising a pair of oppositely disposed buoyant members each having a first end removably connected by a locking stem. Severance et al. do not suggest a fishing jug according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,369, issued on Aug. 22, 1989 to Bark Collins, describes a fishing float comprising a spherical body having a line engaging downward projection extending from one point on the exterior of the body and a combination handle and line wrapping extension extending from the spherical body diametrically opposite from the downward projection. Collins does not suggest a fishing jug according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,369, issued on Nov. 30, 1993 to L. T. Botkins, describes a jug fishing device comprising a container with a closure lid portion having a spool portion to accommodate a length of spirally wound fishing line forwardly emergent from the closure lid portion and a circular flange penetrated by the line forwardly emergent from the closure lid portion. Botkins does not suggest a fishing jug according to the claimed invention.
Norway Patent Number 98,811, published on Oct. 23, 1961, shows a fishing float comprising a buoyant container having a closure with means to secure a fishing line. Norway '811 does not suggest a fishing jug according to the claimed invention.
Norway Patent Number 116,735, published on May 12, 1969, shows a fishing float comprising a buoyant longitudinal container including means for connecting a fishing line to two opposed ends of the container. Norway '735 does not suggest a fishing jug according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.